


High King Consort

by Papa_Lazarou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fpreg, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Rowena MacLeod, PWP, Sex, with a side of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Lazarou/pseuds/Papa_Lazarou
Summary: Whilst searching for the Alpha to rule his Kingdom, Prince Dean of the Winchester Kingdom, finds Prince Castiel of the Shurley Kingdom. When King Winchester takes a turn for the worse, Dean is forced to make a quick decision. To keep Castiel or to keep on searching. Taking him on as his Alpha was the best decision in his life. For both the Kingdom and his womb.AN: MCD only in chapter 1. And only for J*hn W*nchester. This will have a happy ending. His death is only used for a plot device.ANN: tag subject to change and updates as and when necessary.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 40





	1. The Meeting of Two Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only chapter with a MCD. Unless I get mean. And it is J*hn W*nchester so I feel like he deserves it.

Prince Dean knows what he is about to do is unorthodox but it doesn’t matter. He has to do it. He has to search for a mate. For his father is dying and soon the Kingdom will fall into his lap. But as an Omega, he can’t claim it, even if he wants to. Dean is never one for bureaucracy, much preferring his fists over his words.

He climbs aboard his Royal Carriage, heading for the eighth Kingdom and potential Alpha in the week. He had just heard of one, Prince Gabriel Shurley, willing to take him as an Omega and to rule the Kingdom.

Wearing an all in one piece, that wraps around his neck, and with a plunging neckline. Two long gloves are placed high upon his biceps, fanning out into soft feathers. And with a black sash wrapped around his waist, keeping his half cape on, all of Dean’s outfit was to help the illusion of being an Omega. Narrowing his shoulders. Widening his hips. Thinning his biceps and quadriceps. Dean wants to look like an Omega, for his potential Alpha.

The following hours pass in a blur of naps and worry, the endless amount of trees, passing by the carriage window. As the moon begins to shine, they finally arrive at the Shurley Kingdom. Tired, Dean climbs out of the carriage, the last thing he wants to do is to be sociable, but he has to be. For his Kingdom. He straightens his cloak and rolls his bare shoulders back before stepping forward to greet King Shurley, waiting for him. Dean bows low and takes the King’s hand, kissing his knuckles.

“Your Majesty, I sincerely appreciate my invitation to come here.”

King Shurley nods, “Of course your Highness. We actually have two Alphas hoping to win your heart.” He chuckles as he motions to the two Alphas standing behind him.

They both stood tall, hand on sword hilt, but as Dean stood, he realises he’s taller than them both, and his heart sinks, knowing no Alpha wanted an Omega taller than them.

He steps up the shorter Alpha and bows and takes his hands, kissing it. His hand feels callous and cold, Dean can feel the strength and muscles there. 

The pair of Alpha wore matching black suits, with rich, dark green embroidery around the neck and down their chests. A heavy, black cape fastens around their neck, with a gold, velvet inlay and green stitching. All of it giving off an imaginary of power and richness that anyone in the land knew they had earnt.

“This is Prince Gabriel, my eldest son. He is a General in the Shurley army, and would be a great leader for your Kingdom and army.” King Shurley announces.

Dean steps over to the taller Prince, once again bowing and kissing his hand. His hand feels soft and warm, it feels like a warm bath after an intense heat. Just perfect.

“And this is Prince Castiel. My second Alpha son. He is much more of a scholar than Prince Gabriel, preferring to spend his time in the library, learning and gaining wisdom from the books of old. Though don’t be deterred, he is just the leader Prince Gabriel is.”

Dean smiles warmly up at Prince Castiel, his warm blue eyes inviting him into his Palace.

“The boys will show you to your room, where you can unwind and change before the evening meal.” King Shurley turns on his heels and heads into the Palace, his long, black cloak swishing out behind him.

Prince Gabriel and Castiel hold out their arms to Dean, who delicately holds onto both as they lead him up the many stairs to his suite.

“An Omega Winchester, huh. I bet your father doesn’t like that much.” Gabriel teases.

Dean looks down at his feet as he walks, hating to just be labelled as an Omega. “My father respects me for who I am, Your Highness.” He whispers.

“But we all know a warrior like him… and his eldest being an Omega… well-” Gabriel chuckles.

“Stop it Gabe. You’re supposed to be welcoming.” Castiel scolds.

They lead Dean into his suite, in silence for the rest of the trip, and sit him down on the long, plush sofa. The two Alphas sitting either side of him. Dean automatically leans into Castiel, he is much warmer than Gabriel, and has an aura of love and kindness surrounding him. Castiel’s arm wraps around Dean’s shoulders, not seeming to mind the broadness of them or the goosebumps that rise as Castiel touches him.

“Fine. I’m going to check on dinner, make sure the staff know to set a place for Prince Winchester.” Gabriel huffs, leaving the room before Dean could call him back.

He looks up at Castiel, before diverting his eyes back down to the ground. _Stupid. Stupid Dean. Don’t look at the Alpha. You know this._ Dean takes a calming breath, and tries to recompose himself. _This is just a job. Just search for an Alpha. Oh God. His Alpha. The one that will breed him. Rule his Kingdom- Shut up. Shut up_. 

“Sorry about Gabe. He doesn’t mean to be rude, just enjoys teasing and laughing.” Castiel says softly, drawing Dean out of his thoughts. 

Dean nods. “Forgive me for my response. I never meant to cause any discomfort.” 

“Prince Dean. Look at me. I give you permission to look at me.” 

Dean looks up, unsure what to expect in those dazzling blue eyes, but it definitely isn’t the warmth that is there. His lips part and his tongue darts out to lick his lips. Castiel is so beautiful, so angelic, his slight stubble and dark hair. His features seem soft, but not Omega-like. _He could have any Omega he wanted._ Dean thinks. 

Castiel seems to have the same idea, his hand reaching down to cup Dean’s cheek as he looks into Dean’s green eyes. He leans forward and gently presses his lips to Dean’s, barely a brush before he leans back. Dean flushes and quickly looks away. Castiel likes him. Likes him enough to kiss him already. 

“You should change, travel-wear is uncomfortable to relax in.” Cas states, as if nothing had happened. 

Dean nods and goes to his travel trunk, which had already been brought up. He knows that the Alphas enjoy watching Dean undress, studying to see if they want what is underneath the clothing. He starts by taking off his arm gloves, laying them neatly on the stool beside him. He keeps his back to Castiel, knowing better than to look at what the Alpha is doing. 

“There’s a room divider, I’m sure you don’t want to undress in front of me.” Castiel hums, pointing to a white and gold room divider, folded up in the corner of the room. 

Dean carries his case behind and opens up the divider before starting to change. He changes in a dark green dress, his shoulders still bare and a thin cape, wrapping around his neck, to protect his scent glands, before flowing out behind him. He steps out from behind the screen and looks down to the floor, twirling slowly for Castiel to see. 

He isn’t sure why the Alpha doesn’t want to see him undressed, maybe he doesn’t actually like Dean. He is just pulling him along, enjoying the idea of having an Omega do whatever he asks for the night. 

“You look so pretty, Dean. Come here, let me have a closer look.” 

Dean bows his head and follows the instructions, stepping forward until his legs brush against Castiel’s. 

“No. I still need you closer. Come, sit down.” Castiel chuckles, gently pulling Dean onto his lap. “Hmm, I know it’s your choice, but I will never tire from waking up, and seeing such a beautiful face on the pillow beside me.” 

Castiel cups Dean’s cheek again, who leans heavily into the Alpha’s hand. Castiel gently rubs his thumb over Dean’s lips, before looking up into Dean’s eyes. Dean knows what the Alpha wants, so when Dean nods, he’s not at all surprised when Castiel pushes his thumb into the Omega’s mouth. Dean sucks on it softly, unable to break eye contact with Castiel. No Alpha had ever been this soft with him before. No Alpha had ever shown this much care and compassion before. Dean smiles softly, starting to enjoy the company of Castiel, starting to imagine their future together. He sucks idly on Castiel’s thumb, trying to ignore the hardness pressing into his thigh. He starts to think about their Kingdoms and what a powerful Kingdom like Shurley’s would mean for his relatively small one. It would mean power and influence. It would mean protection. And, dear Lords, did they need protection. From every other Kingdom surrounding them thinking they could try to take over. And his father tried to expand their Kingdom through warfare, Dean had never known a life where battle and battle strategy wasn’t the most important thing. But he had always known that that’s not what he wanted when his Alpha came to power. Dean wanted growth for his Kingdom, no matter how small the Kingdom was and he could see, looking into Castiel’s eyes, that he was the perfect Alpha for the job. 

He drops Castiel’s thumb and nuzzles into his neck, “you’re the first Alpha whose not just wanted me for sex.” He whispers. 

Castiel hums, his chest vibrating softly as he spoke. “If you wanted me to be like that I could but- your Prince Dean Winchester. You’re not someone Omega for a one night stand. You’re looking for a mate. Sex will come in time. Unless of course you want sex.” 

Dean shakes his head, his eyes closed. “Seven previous Kingdoms, each showing me two or three Alphas. Each Alpha demanding to know what I’m like in bed-” Dean sighs softly. “It’s nice having you treat me like I have feelings.”He nuzzles into Castiel’s neck and kisses him softly. 

Castiel rubs Dean’s back softly, “it’s alright. I can’t imagine what it feels like to just be seen as a glorified toy, going from Kingdom to Kingdom. But you’re not just a toy. You’re Dean. You’re beautiful and soft and I know you care for your Kingdom. Care for it, more than you care for yourself.” 

Dean just nods, sighing softly and resting against Castiel’s shoulder. All too soon, it seems, there was a knock at the door, and an aide stepped into the room. 

“Dinner will be served shortly. His Majesty has asked for your presence.” 

Dean kisses Castiel’s neck one last time before standing up and offering a hand to the Alpha. 

“Thank you, for being you. I- I’m starting to think that maybe- you’re the one I should bring back to meet father.” He blushes softly. 

Castiel pulls Dean into a tight hug and kisses his forehead. “You would make me the happiest man alive. Come along. I’ll show you to the dinning hall.” 

Dinner passes slowly, Dean having to speak politics with King Shurley. The food is delicious, but the only calming feature is the arm draped around the back of his chair the entire time. Just as they were finishing their main course, an aide stepped into the room, bowing to the King and spoke quietly to him. Dean watches silently, wondering what is happening. Finally, the King turns to him and speaks, in a tone that seems far too kind for the Alpha King. 

“Take Castiel and return home. Your father has taken a turn for the worse and wishes to speak to you. If you do not wish for Castiel to be your Alpha, send him back.” The King says softly. 

Dean freezes, suddenly feeling incredibly nauseous and dizzy. “M- my brother.” He stammers. 

“He has been given the message also. I’m so sorry, if there was a way to cure him, we would tell you.” The King says, sincerely. 

Dean nods and pushes away from the table, running a hand through his pristine hair, messing it up. He couldn’t care less for posture and politics and politeness right now. He just needs to get home. Castiel follows him out of the hall, bowing quickly to his father, and places a hand on Dean’s back. 

“My aides will bring your travel trunk. They will follow us home. Let’s just get you home.” Castiel says, gently steering Dean down the grand stairs and into the waiting carriage. 

Dean follows Castiel and climbs into the carriage, not sure what to do or think. He brings his knees up and curls up on the plush, velvet seat, as Castiel climbs in beside him. The carriage sets off, racing through the Kingdom and into the forest. Dean sniffles and looks up at Castiel. 

“Come here. I remember when news broke of mother’s death, all I wanted- needed was comfort.” Castiel whispers, pulling Dean into his lap. 

Dean clings onto Castiel’s suit, nuzzling into his shoulder and allowing himself to cry. Castiel rubs small circles into his back, scenting him gently. Dean drifts in and out of uneasy sleep; his dreams filled with night terrors and his waking hours filled with anxiety and dread. 

After hours of riding and fear, they arrived in the Winchester Kingdom. Dean clings to Castiel, as they climb out, needing his scent and his warmth. He leads Castiel to the King’s bed chambers and holds up a hand. 

“I need to go in first. I- if he is…” Dean swallows hard, unable to bring himself to say it. “Then I need to make his final hours happy. Will you pretend, pretend to be my Alpha. Even if I do send you home.” 

Any other day, Dean would know that he would be asking too much of an Alpha without providing anything in return, but in his worried state, he couldn’t think about consequences. He just needed to make his father happy. Castiel nods and kisses Dean’s forehead once more. 

“You are the most beautiful Omega I’ve met, I would do anything for you. To be your Alpha, even just to pretend, is all I want to be.” Castiel whispers. 

Dean nods and swallows, licking his lips nervously, before entering the room. King Winchester was not looking well, his skin far too pale and stretched far too thin over his gaunt, boney face. The pillows and blankets that envelope him, seem to swamp his thin figure. It is hard to believe that this man had once led armies into battle. Dean kneels down beside his father and takes his fragile hand in his. Even though he is sleeping Dean doesn’t know what else to do. He looks up as a nurse approaches. 

“We haven’t been able to wake him for a while now. Forgive us, Prince Dean. But maybe, if you speak to him, he will hear you. He will wake for you.” The nurse offers softly. 

Dean nods and looks over his father. “I’ve found an Alpha father. You would like him. He treats me kindly, gently, like I’m precious. It reminds me of how you were to Mother. I’ve only just met him but he’s here to look after me. To look after us. He is so kind. And so beautiful. He looks more like an angel. His soft blue eyes that are so, so deep. His deep voice that sounds like a thick warm blanket. His warm skin that feels like a cocoon. Father, I think he’s the one. He is the one. I knew as soon as I saw him, that he was the Alpha for me. Already, I’m thinking about giving him a family. He’s the one that I want to settle down with. No more sparring with the knights. No more hunts. He makes me want to be domestic, like a true Omega.” 

King John ever so minutely squeezes Dean’s hand, if he hadn’t had been looking for it, he would have missed it. As if trying to say that he welcomes Castiel. Before stilling once more, his breathing becomes quieter and quieter until his chest stops moving altogether. Dean watches as his father dies, before dropping his head onto the blanket and sobbing. 

He doesn’t know how long it is before he feels two arms wrap around his shoulders, gently guiding him to stand up. He fights to keep hold of his father’s hand, not wanting to leave him, not wanting to let him go. Though, eventually, he does and turns to collapse into the waiting arms. He allows himself to be guided out of the Royal Bed Chambers and into the adjacent room and sits him on the bed. Dean sobs into Castiel’s chest, clinging onto his shirt. 

Eventually, his tears run out and he looks up at Castiel, his face blotchy and his cheeks tear-stained. He knows he looks a mess to the potential Alpha, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Would you like to stay in the guest room tonight?” Dean asks, he doesn’t know why but there is a yearning for Castiel to sleep with him. Not wanting to be alone. Not tonight. Not ever again. 

“I- will you be okay on your own? I don’t want to leave you if you’re just going to cry again.” Castiel smiles warmly, cupping Dean’s cheek. 

Dean just shakes his head and hugs Castiel closer. “Will you stay with me tonight, Prince Castiel?” He whispers. 

Castiel chuckles and picks Dean up in his arms, “you tell me where to go and I’ll stay with you. How does that sound?” 

Dean nods and starts to direct Castiel to his bed chambers. 

“You know you don’t have to call me Prince Castiel. I actually prefer Cas. Especially if you call me it.” Cas says softly. 

Dean smiles weakly. “Thank you, Cas.” He nuzzles into Cas’ neck. “Tomorrow I need to address the Kingdom. I don’t think I can do it alone.” He sighs and squeezes Cas tightly. “Will you stand beside me?” 

Cas nods, “of course. Just pretend?” 

Dean shakes his head. “Everyone will see us. If you’re with me, you’re with me forever. You’ll be my Alpha, we’ll bond and-” Dean chokes back another sob. 

“I’ll be your Alpha, Dean. I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” Cas promises.  
  
Dean smiles and guides them to his bed chambers, pulling Cas onto the bed beside him. He rubs at his cheeks before straddling the Alpha. He leans down, kissing Cas passionately. Cas responds in kind, kissing Dean back just as hard. Dean pulls back and rushes to undress, fumbling over his buttons.

“My little Omega, already so excited for the rest of our lives together.” Cas chuckles, helping Dean undress.

Dean hums and once naked, leans back down to kiss Cas. He grinds his wet hole against Cas’ clothed cock, showing him how much he wants this. 

“Are you sure?” Cas asks, gently pushing on Dean’s shoulders to break the kiss. “After everything that you’ve been through, are you sure?” 

Dean nods, he leans back and holds onto Cas’ knees as he grinds down. “It’ll help. I won’t be able to sleep if all I have to think about is…”

Dean moans softly, showing Cas how he’s such a good Omega and what he’s missing out on. 

“Do you want to lead? Let me see how you like it.” Cas smirks. 

Dean nods and quickly pulls off Cas’ clothes, staring at his long, thick member for a while. He kneels between Cas’ thighs and opens them wide before taking his cock in his mouth. He starts off slow and gentle, watching Cas moan and writher beneath him. He speeds up, taking Cas deeper and deeper until he’s having to relax his throat so as to not gag. He hollows his cheeks and sucks hard and he comes off Cas with a wet _pop_. 

Cas moans and looks down at Dean, he grabs the Omega’s shoulders and pulls him up into a hard, passionate kiss. 

“You’re too good at this for you to stop now.” Cas moans. 

Dean smirks and leaves a lingering kiss to Cas’ lips as he sits up. He takes the base of Cas’ cock in his hand and, without prepping or any more lube than what his body had already produced, sits carefully onto Cas’ cock. He inches his way down the long, thick shaft, letting out moans and grunts until he is fully seated on Cas’ member. He moans loudly, squirming to try and get comfortable. 

“No one has ever taken my all.” Cas groans, as Dean’s tight hole squeezes around him. “How does it feel?” 

“Filling. And something I want more of.” Dean moans and almost comes, as he leans down to kiss Cas; Cas’ cock hitting his prostate. “I don’t know if I can live without it, now I’ve tried it.” 

“Dean, you don’t have to. I’ll always be here for you to sit on. I don’t want to lose such a good, deep hole.” 

Dean blushes and starts to rock on Cas’ cock, moaning loudly and obscenely. All too soon, he’s coming over Cas’ flat abs, crying out the Alpha’s name. His hole squeezes tight around Cas’ cock, forcing Cas to climax alongside him. Dean collapses forward and giggles softly as their stomachs stick together. He lays his head on Cas’ shoulder, smiling warmly. 

“You do know how to pleasure an Alpha.” Cas chuckles, after they had both come down from their highs. 

Dean just nods and takes Cas’ hand, linking their fingers. He yawns and nuzzles further into Cas.

“Someone’s worn out. It must be from all that travelling and sex. Sleep little Omega, sleep and everything will be alright.” Cas whispers as he uses his free hand to pull the blankets up around them.

Dean blinks, trying to fight the sleep that was approaching, but it is too hard, and soon he is snoring into Cas’ neck.


	2. Hidden Truths

Early next morning, Dean wakes up slow and groggily, he flinches as he turns over to find an Alpha in his bed. He stares at the handsome Alpha, his choppy hair covering his pillow and his arm stretched underneath Dean like it is the most natural thing in the world. Slowly, the night before creeps back up to him. His time at the Shurley Kingdom. Bringing Cas home and why.  _ Oh Lords. His father. _   


Dean rolls out of bed, and dresses silently, not wanting to wake the Alpha. His Alpha. Lords, he would have to get used to that. He looks over Cas’ sleeping form one last time before slipping out of the room. He has things to do. 

Firstly, he needs to check to see if his brother had made it back home safely. He goes down the hall to the larger bedroom and nods to the guards by the door. Having guards on the door means someone is inside. Sam is home. He knocks on the door, hoping he wasn’t waking Sam or his wife. 

Dean hears grunts from the other side of the door before it’s cracked open. 

“I don’t want breakfast.” Sam groans, far too asleep to see his brother. 

Dean pouts and pushes Sam’s shoulder playfully, “is that anyway to greet your new King?” He chuckles. 

Sam rubs his eyes and looks Dean up and down, before pulling his older brother in for a hug. 

Dean hugs Sam back and pats his back. “That’s it big fella. Come on, let me in.” 

Sam steps back and let’s Dean into the room. He looks around, seeing the clothes scattered on the floor and Sam’s Omega still asleep in bed. He spots the two children sized beds in the corner, smiling at the twins still fast asleep. 

“Dean, it’s good to see you. It’s been so long.” Sam yawns, trying to wake up. 

Dean nods. “It’s good to see you too, Sammy. What have you heard?” He asks, his playful demeanour dropping. 

“Father got worse. I’ve heard rumours. Is it true? He’s passed on?” 

Dean nods, blinking back tears. “I’m sorry Sammy. I’m sorry you didn’t get to say goodbye.” 

Sam sits heavily on the bed and nods, absorbing the information. 

Dean steps further into the room, stepping around the bed to the two smaller beds. He looks down at Jessie and Alastair. He watches them in silence, knowing Sam wouldn’t want his Omega brother to see him cry. He is a King after all. 

Eventually he hears Rowena stir and turns to see her struggling to sit up, a huge baby bump pinning her down. Dean steps up to her and helps her to sit, hugging her tightly. He nods as he pulls back, letting Rowena know the rumours are true. 

“I’m sorry Dean. I know how much he meant to you. Did you get to say goodbye?” Rowena asks. 

Dean smiles weakly. “Of sorts. He wasn’t alone when he passed.”

Rowena smiles and pats his cheek before turning to hug her Alpha from behind. Dean watches them before hearing a commotion outside. 

“If you won’t tell me where King Dean is. I will have him gut you.” Cas’ voice rises. 

“You can’t go in there.” The guard barks back. 

Dean blushes as he looks over to his brother and Rowena, before going to open the door. He steps out and snuggles into Cas’ side. 

“It’s okay, Charles. He’s with me. He has free roam of the Kingdom.” Dean explains before gently pulling Cas into the bed chambers. 

Sam and Rowena look up at Dean and Cas as they reenter. Sam frowns and goes to stand, ready to protect Dean and Rowena from the intruder. 

“It’s okay Sam. Cas, this is King Samuel and Queen Rowena of the MacLeod Kingdom. Sam, Rowena this is Prince Castiel, of the Shurley Kingdom. Soon to be my Alpha.” Dean explains. 

Sam steps up to Cas and shakes his hand. “You’re going to be good to my brother, okay? Or I will tear you limb from limb.” 

Cas nods. “Of course. Dean is the most wonderful and beautiful Omega I’ve met. Why would I do anything to lose him?” He asks softly, keeping his other arm around Dean’s shoulders. 

Sam nods and goes to sit back down, holding Rowena close. Rowena shuffles forward, and as Cas steps forward, she takes his hand and kisses his knuckles.

“Forgive me for not standing, Your Highness. These two are weighing me down quite a bit.” 

“Of course not. You need your rest, Queen Rowena. Forgive me for intruding into your bed chambers. I just wanted to check up on Dean.” Cas smiles softly. He steps back and wraps his arm back around Dean’s shoulders. “Can I get us some breakfast? Unless you would prefer to eat alone?” He offers. 

Sam shakes his head. “I think it would be good for us to eat together. We can understand what needs to happen next.” 

Cas nods and goes down to the kitchens to get them all breakfast. 

Rowena slowly shuffles back against the wall, her huge stomach making it hard to get comfortable. Sam puts pillows and cushions behind her back, trying to support her back and belly. She kisses his cheek softly and squeezes his hand. 

“When are you due?” Dean asks softly, as he sits on the bed beside her. 

“Soon. My nurse came with us. I can’t travel back until these two are out.” She rubs her belly, patting as they kick her hand. “Do you want to feel?” 

Dean nods and places a hand on the top of her belly, rubbing softly. He chuckles and coos as he feels one kick. 

“So when are you planning to have little Prince and Princesses of your own?” Rowena asks. 

“Dean’s never been one for wanting babies.” Sam interjects. 

Dean shoots Sam a glare before turning back to Rowena. “I don’t know. Cas is making me rethink a lot of things. But I do want his pups. I feel safe around him. Safe enough to explore domesticity.” 

Rowena smiles and pats Dean’s hand, that idly rests on her belly. “You’d make a great mother. I know what you did for Sam growing up. You’d make a wonderful parent. And pregnancy is fun. You get to order your Alpha around.” She giggles. 

Dean smiles and rubs her belly. “And Sam actually does as you ask?”

“Well when I remind him it’s his fault I’m this size, yeah, he does anything I want.” 

Dean chuckles, and kisses Rowena’s cheek. They sit exchanging stories of Sam, whilst Sam tries hard to ignore them. 

Soon, Cas returns with a large tray of breakfast foods. He lays it on the bed and stands at the foot. Dean stands and kisses Cas before pulling him down to sit on the bed beside him. 

Rowena leans forward slightly, collecting a bowl of mixed, cut fruit. They all eat in silence, enjoying their sweet fruits, for a while before Sam speaks. 

“So what is the plan Dean?” He asks. 

Dean hums. “At midday, when the sun is highest, I’ll be addressing the Kingdom. With Cas by my side, I need to tell them that our father has passed.” Dean squeezes Cas’ hand lightly. “I’ll institute a Kingdom-wide three day mourning process. No one is allowed out of their homes unless they’re a guard or a nurse. In that time, Cas and myself will go over the laws of the Kingdom. Allowing Cas to form an idea of where he would like to take the Kingdom.”

Cas frowns and looks at Dean. “Don’t you have any ideas?”

Dean shrugs. “I do but you’re going to be King. This is your Kingdom to rule as you see fit.”

Cas hums, lost in thought. 

“On the fourth day, and if Cas is alright with it, we’ll have a public bonding ceremony, allowing the Kingdom to celebrate.” Dean explains softly. 

“Public?” Cas asks. 

Dean hums. “We exchange some vows atop the balcony, and then you claim me, biting my scent glands on my neck. You carry me inside before bonding with me properly. Biting my thigh glands, and then we… make a pup.” He explains. 

Cas almost chokes on his fruit. “Make a pup? Are you sure you’re ready?”

Dean shrugs. “It doesn’t matter, it’s the Winchester tradition. It’s supposed to bring us good luck. Depending on how many I carry, depends on the fortune of the Kingdom. One for war, two for peace, three for growth, four for riches.” 

“So you were an only child and…” 

Dean nods, finishing his bowl of fruit. 

“You’ll have plenty though Dean. Your body can support you carrying that many.” Sam smiles kindly. “Mother was small, thin, she wouldn’t have been able to carry more than one. But you’ll be able to carry as many as you want Dean. You’ve got the perfect figure for multiples.”

Cas looks between Dean and Sam, it sounds like they had had this conversation before, and that Dean was worried about more war. No more war. Prosperity, that’s what this Kingdom needs. Kindness and prosperity. 

Dean nuzzles into Cas’ arm. “We’ll spend the rest of the day together. I know we don’t know much about each other yet.” He says softly. “If that’s okay Alpha?”

Cas chuckles and nods. “So long as I get time alone with you, I’m happy.”

Dean smiles as he steals some spare pieces of fruit.

“You need to plan out your speech… and I need to contact my father. Explain that I am staying here and that I need my clothes brought over.” Cas hums as he stands and stretches. “And these two need to dress.”

Dean nods and stands, stepping around the bed to snuggle into Cas’ arm. 

“You two seem good together.” Rowena smiles. “Cute.”

Dean blushes and pushes into Cas’ side further. 

“Just take good care of him, Cas.” Sam warns. 

Cas chuckles and nods. They wave goodbye as they head back to their own bed chambers. Once inside Dean presses against Cas further, hugging him tightly, and not letting him go. He kisses at Cas’ neck, tasting his scent on his tongue. 

“Hmm, taste so good.” Dean moans. 

Cas chuckles, and he picks Dean up, the Omega wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist. “You need to write your speech.” 

He carries Dean into the room next door, finding a desk and chair. It has no windows, but the dozens of candles all around the room made up for it. Cas sits Dean in the chair but Dean still clings to Cas. 

“What’s gotten into you little Omega?” Cas chuckles as he picks Dean up and sits down on the chair, sitting Dean in his lap. 

That’s when he feels Dean’s soaked garment. He feels the wetness. And frowns when he realises what is happening. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cas tuts softly. 

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m sorry Alpha. Didn’t know if you were ready.” Dean whines, he grinds down on Cas’ thighs, desperate to be filled. 

“I’m always ready for you.” 

Cas undresses Dean quickly and pulls down his own trousers. He sits Dean on his thick cock, as Dean gasps loudly. Dean starts to bounce happily, moaning and presses against Cas. Cas moans softly, enjoying his Omega on him. 

“How long have you been in heat?” Cas asks. 

“Since I saw Rowena. Want to be big like her. Want to give you so many pups.” Dean gasps as Cas’ cock hits his prostate. 

“And you will. You will. But we need to bond first. Four days. Do you think you can manage four days without this knot?”

Dean whines and grinds down on Cas’ cock, taking him in further. “Need you.”

“I know. And you will. You will always have me.” Cas promises. 

Dean moans as he holds onto Cas’ shoulders, starting to bounce faster and harder. His moans become more intense and his head flies back. Cas groans louder. He picks Dean up as he cries out his Omega’s name. The tip of his cock still in Dean as he comes. Dean moans, he has never felt so full. His cries join Cas’ as he comes, covering them both in his cum. He collapses forward onto Cas’ shoulder panting heavily. He whines as Cas pulls out and his come runs out of his arse. 

“You didn’t knot me?” Dean asks after they both come down from their highs. 

Cas shakes his head. “We have to wait until we’re bonded. You told me to wait.”

Dean nods and kisses Cas’ sweaty neck. “Many Alphas would have just used it as an excuse.”

“I know Dean, but I care for you. Not what you can give me.”

Dean hums and snuggles into Cas’ neck, yawning softly.

“Ah, no sleeping just yet. We have work to do.” 

Dean groans and sits up. “If I must. But I’m sitting on your cock, need you in me.” He stands up and turns around, sitting back down and sliding onto Cas’ cock with a loud moan. 

The pair of them set to work writing Dean’s speech along with Cas’ letter to his father, asking him to come to their bonding ceremony soon. Dean bounces on Cas’ cock softly, loving the feeling of it penetrating so deep, pushing him wider than he had ever been before. 

Once finished, Dean stands and kisses Cas passionately, “let me dress and then we need to do the announcement.” 

He steps into his bed chambers and picks out a muted green dress. It's dark and heavy, with not much in the way of decorations. He picks up his delicate crown with an emerald in the mind and places it on his messy hair. He looks over to Cas and smiles softly, watching him straighten his clothes. 

“We’ll get you some new made up for the bonding.” Dean promises, as he takes Cas’ hand. 

Cas hums and smiles. “Green?”

Dean nods. “You’re marrying into the Winchester Kingdom. Our colour is green.” 

Dean turns as a knock comes from the door. “Enter.” 

He watches as Sam and Rowena step into the room. They were both wearing burnt red garments, dark and mournful, yet in the colours of the MacLeod Kingdom. 

Sam steps up and hugs Dean tight. “We’ll all be here, by your side. Take your time and use us as a base. We are all here to support you.” He whispers. 

Dean nods and hugs Sam back. “Thank you Sammy.”

He smiles as he steps up to Rowena, placing one hand on her belly as he hugs her close. “They need to know what a strong man their grandfather was.”

Rowena nods and smiles. “Of course Dean.”

Dean takes a deep breath and looks over to Cas, who nods in encouragement before opening the balcony doors and stepping out. Nothing could have prepared Dean for the view. He surveys the Kingdom;  _ his _ Kingdom. The houses and shops. The streets and trees. For these next three days they all belonged to him. He steps to the balcony edge, his hands resting on the railing in front of him. Looking down he could see a sea of bodies all pressed together. Most are squashed into the courtyard, swamping the water fountain. Other citizens spill out down the streets, standing in doorways and leaning out of the windows to see Dean standing above them. He hears the murmurs as he steps out. They were expecting his father. Not the Omega son. Omegas never spoke publicly. Not like this. 

He takes a deep breath and looks over to Cas and smiles softly. Cas steps forward and places his hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Citizens of Winchester. I have called for you to gather here today for there is news to be relayed. Late last night, King John Winchester, my father, passed away in his sleep.” Dean pauses, he would have had to be blind to not see how much the Kingdom hated his father, so it is surprising when there is somber silence. “Starting tomorrow there will be the customary three days of Kingdoms-wide mourning. In this time, only farmers tending their flock, nurses, and guards may be allowed out of their houses.” He squeezes Cas’ hand softly. “On the fourth day, I shall be having a bonding ceremony with Prince Castiel Shurley, who will become King.” Dean bows his head to citizens and steps to the side to allow Cas to speak. 

“Citizens of Winchester, my deepest condolences for the death of your King. I will be learning quickly from Prince Dean about the workings of this Kingdom. To learn more about your Kingdom I will be placing aides in the community to listen to your worries and report back to me, so I can solve them. But for now, take time and grieve.”

As Cas speaks, Dean’s heat rears its head, making slick run down his thigh. Dean squirms as steps closer to Cas, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. Cas smells Dean’s heightened scent and reaches down behind him. He presses two fingers against Dean’s hole, rubbing his gown against his leaking hole. 

The crowd starts to disperse back into their homes and workplaces, a somber mood passing over them. Dean holds onto Cas’ wrist and leads him back into his bed chambers, laying down on the bed. 

“You were so brave Dean.” Sam says as he passes. 

Rowena waddles after Sam. “I don’t know how you did it. I could never speak like that to my Kingdom.” She reaches down and squeezes Dean’s shoulder softly. 

Dean nods, not daring to open his mouth in case he lets out a moan. 

The day passes in a blur of passionate, desperate sex and soft pillow talk about the Kingdom’s future. 

As they order dinner to their room, Cas sits down beside Dean, rubbing his bare stomach. 

“We need to talk. I- I need to give you one last chance not to bond with me. I need you to know something important.” Cas whispers. 

Dean freezes, looking up at Cas, from where he was laying down. “What do you mean? I don’t understand.”

“It’s okay. I’m not going to use you. Or hurt you. Or your Kingdom. I just need to tell you the whole truth. Do you ever wonder why I call you ‘little’ when you’re taller than me?”

Dean hums. “I thought it was because you assumed or you could see I wanted to seem more… Omega-like.” 

“There is that but… I’m not entirely human. Remember if you don’t want me as your Alpha, just tell me and I’ll leave immediately.” Cas adds quickly. 

“Not entirely human?” Dean frowns, trying to comprehend what Cas means. 

“Yes, I’m- I’m not sure what I am. Do you remember the stories your mother used to tell you when you went to sleep? When angels and demons roamed the land.”

Dean nods, unsure where Cas was going. “I remember.”

“Well they’re true. My ancestors made a deal with… one of them. Angel or demon, I’m not sure. But it means I have a few anatomical altercations. Mainly I… we Shurley’s have a higher pregnancy rate, sometimes into double digits in one pregnancy. Due to so many of us we can interbreed without any altercation. It’s like bonding with a cousin four or five times removed or more. Shurley Omegas have wombs that can carry that many pups. I’m sure you won’t be that… pregnant.”

Dean nods, slowly taking in the information. “So I’ll definitely have a multiple pregnancy?”

Cas hums and leans down to kiss Dean’s forehead. 

“Is that why you’re so big?” Dean giggles. 

Chuckling, Cas taps Dean’s nose. “No, you’re just incredibly lucky.” 

Dean blushes and rests his head in Cas’ lap. “You’ve not told me why I’m little.”

“Ahh yes, well, we were given the ability to commune with the being that gave us our powers. To do that we are given a second body in the… space the being lives in. My body is probably about as big as this Palace. You can see it once we bond, if you’d like.” 

Cas strokes Dean’s hair softly. The Omega smiles and nods, imagining what Cas’ other body could look like. 

“That sounds wonderful. So do I need to know anything before we bond?”

“Pregnancies generally last longer for us. Around 11 to 12 months. Though that is for Shurley Omegas, no one quite knows how long it will be for you. And for our pups. Generally, as you carry more pups, the pups are smaller, but for us, we’re not. Pups are always the same size. All this is to aide our Kingdom in being larger, more powerful, more successful. Legend says we asked to never loose. To always win. And that’s what we have done ever since.”

Dean looks up at Cas. “So you know I would never say no to you. Because you’ve won me.”

Cas frowns. “I didn’t win you. That’s why I’ve been so adamant in saying you’re not a toy or an Omega or a prize. You’re Prince Dean.”

Dean nods and nuzzles into Cas’ lap. 


End file.
